return_of_reconingfandomcom-20200214-history
Disciple of Khaine
Archetype: Healer Special Mechanic: Soul Reaping Disciple of Khaine are Dark Elf Healers. A front-line healer, Disciples use Soul Reaping to gather Soul Essence from their foes, striking them down in the name of Khaine. The Essences can the ben used to incoke divine gifts of mending, healing, and support for thier allies. In order to ensure the they have a stead supply of Essence available, Disciples must be active members at the front lines of the battle. Specialty Disciples use action points, like most other careers in WAR, to fuel attacks and other basic abilities. They also use "Soul Essence" to cast powerful healing buffs, the Soul Essence is replenished by attacking enemies in close combat, and having a chalice equiped. The main abilities of the Disciple revolve around debuffing and damaging their enemies while simultaneously buffing and healing their allies. Several abilities, such as Consume Essenceand Rampaging Siphon, heal allies within a 30' Area effect while dealing direct and AoE damage respectively. As a healer, the Disciple focuses on front line group healing. While wielding a Blood chalice can be used to make the Disciple more effective in the traditional healer's role, the Disciple lacks ranged abilities which build Soul Essence. So, without a direct mode of attack Soul Essence will quickly run out. While dual wielding however, and through careful selection of abilities, the disciple can heal his defensive target continually as well as most of the front line group minimally, though regularly (and resort to direct healing as needed). Party members also benefit from the Disciple's passive Buffs such as "Covenant of Vitality", which grants all group members a 20% chance to deal a small amount of additional spirit damage with each attack and be healed an equal amount. Each disciple may only have one covenant active at a time, so in a group each should have a separate one active as identical covenants do not stack. Disciples have more HoT (Heal Over Time) abilities which other healers do not have access to which can help to mitigate hate. Like all Healer archetypes, Disciples gain the ability to resurrect their allies. Disciples wear stronger armor than most other healer classes because they are more combat based. They are the most heavily armored of the Destruction healers. Their armor is made of heavy leather and steel. For weapons the Disciple can either wield two blades, or a single blade and Blood Chalice. The Blood Chalice is useful for when the Disciple wants to be more of a traditional healer. While the chalice can not be used to attack, it boosts direct effect healing with a lot of Willpower and healing bonuses. Dual wielding increases net damage output which increases the healing done by "life tap" such as Rend Soul which deals +26 damage per hit (affected by strength) and heals the Disciple's defensive target for 350% of the damage dealt (which is not affected by willpower). Masteries Dark Rites The Path of Dark rites is focused on the healing gifts that Khaine grants to his faithful priests. A master of this path will be able to focus more power into the essence that they tear from their enemies, greatly empowering their healing abilities. Path of Torture The Path of Torture is a pious Mastery focused on worshipping Khaine - of course, Khaine demands this worship at the edge of a knife, and hears prayers only when bolstered by the screams of his enemies. A specialist in this Mastery has practiced long and well with his brutal sacrificial blades, and has trained himself as a deadly warrior. Path of Sacrifice The Path of Sacrifice is a deceptive Mastery that simultaneously damages enemies and strengthens allies. Instead of focusing quite as much on either building or consuming essence, a master of this path favors attacks that not only damage the enemy but also momentarily steal away a portion of their strength. Abilities Main Article: Disciple of Khaine Abilities Return of Reckoning Changes Category:Classes Category:Disciple of Khaine Category:Dark Elf